


Arthur's Dance Lesson Reminisced

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Boxing, Camelot Remix, Love Epiphany, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: Arthur can't stop thinking of the dance lesson Merlin gave him.





	Arthur's Dance Lesson Reminisced

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emrys MK (mk_malfoy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Arthur's Dance Lesson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091449) by [Emrys MK (mk_malfoy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Emrys%20MK). 



> This is a modern era remix of Emrys MK's lovely canon era story Arthur's Dance Lesson. 
> 
> MK, fluff is exactly what I need in my life right now, and I couldn't stop thinking about this story. God, they are so in love, dancing around the truth of it. AAAAH. Love it.
> 
> I just immediately had this image of Arthur going to the gym, hugging this punching bag, his thoughts straying to holding Merlin in his office, recollecting the moment he was holding Merlin close...it finally dawning on him. He wants Merlin. He wants him. For ever!

                                                      

                                                          


End file.
